Laundry Day
by Madame Jupiter
Summary: She watches Luffy and Chopper emerge from the kitchen laughing loudly at the cook who was chasing after them. The blond haired man had a red bucket over his head and he was drenched in water. He was holding onto a broomstick and was trying to wack Luffy w


**_Laundry Day_**

She was about to wash her first batch of clothes when she noticed the long sleeved red shirt that was hidden within the pile.

She groans and realizes that Luffy has been hiding his clothes within hers again.

He would do this every time they would do Laundry.

When she would later yell at him about it he would tell her that he only does that because her clothes always smelled nice and he'd also wanted to his clothes to smell the same way.

She picks it out from the pile and looks at it.

It was larger than the red vest he'd used to wear back in the day. The material was more softer and had a few details here and there.

She smiles.

 _"Are you going to stare at that shirt for a long time or are you going to start washing it?"_ Zoro who was sitting beside her was also washing his clothes.

Nami glares at him and then gives him a tiny smile.

 _"You know I can raise the price on that large debt that you owe me."_

His lips part and he shuts his mouth. She hears him insult her under his breath and Nami grins at her small and short victory.

She kneels next to him then places Luffy's shirt into the warm water and begins to wash it.

The fabric was even softer submerged within the water yet filthy.

 _"I'm not letting you help me out with my clothes Brook."_ She hears Robin say as she walked down the steps. The skeleton was eager to get her approval on being able to be allowed to wash her panties and the raven haired woman was having none of it today.

Franky was and Usopp were across from them preparing a new water device to help them out with their frustrating laundry days, they said once it was done they would have more fun on these boring days.

Nami wrings out the water from her Captain's shirt and smiles at it.

 _"All clean!"_ She says and clips it up to dry on the clothesline.

She then proceeds to wash her own clothes starting with her pink shirt, her yellow skit and so on.

As time went on Nami was in the middle of wringing out her blue dress when she hears shouting coming from inside the kitchen.

 _"Why you shitty Captain! Get back here!"_ She hears Sanji shout.

She watches Luffy and Chopper emerge from the kitchen laughing loudly at the cook who was chasing after them.

The blond haired man had a red bucket over his head and he was drenched in water. He was holding onto a broomstick and was trying to wack Luffy with it.

As Nami's eyes land on the two boys her mouth drops.

Luffy was wearing her pink polka dot dress on his head and Chopper was wearing one of her orange shirts on his.

They were both running away from Sanji and as they ran passed her they ran into the clothesline and some of her clean clothes fell to the ground, including his red shirt.

As she's about to scream her lungs out, Frank is up on his feet and shouts.

 _"Alright it's done! Here comes the rain! Super!"_ He says as he unloads the cannon.

The water falls over the already wet Sanji and her already clean clothes.

She hears Zoro join Luffy and Chopper as they began to laugh at Sanji.

She smacks them all on the head and takes her clothes off from the two troublemaker's heads.

 _"Where did you even get this?!"_ She shout at Luffy.

 _"I wanted to wash your clothes this time around since you're always washing mine."_ He groans as he rubs the back of his head.

 _"I don't wash your clothes because I want to! You sneak them into mine!"_

 _"Well you never say anything about it."_

She sighs and doesn't even bother to argue with him anymore.

 _"Chopper and I took a handful of your clothes from your closest and dunked them into the ocean water, then we put them to dry on the head of the Sunny. Sanji later came looking for us and got all mad after we accidentally dropped a bucket of water onto his head. He got even more mad that we were washing your clothes."_ He smiles.

Nami feels as if several of veins had popped from her forehead.

 _"You took my clean clothes..."_

He nods.

 _"You threw them into the ocean..."_

 _"Cause Franky wasn't done making the water cannon."_ He adds.

 _"Ahhh...okay you know what just walk away before I throw you into the ocean."_ She says in a shaky voice.

 _"Geez I do all this hard work for you and you don't even thank me? How rude."_

This time she chases after him.

Nami takes the broomstick from Sanji hands and begins swings the object at her Captain throughout the Sunny.


End file.
